


Shattered

by lucife56



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Ashara Dayne and Petyr in chapter 20 of "Climbing the Ladder" by Rinasoir





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Climbing the Ladder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437362) by Rinasoir. 




End file.
